Nick's Drum Set
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS Takes place during "Band's Best Friend" episode. When Carl breaks Nick's Drum set Nick breaks down. Why is this drum set so important to him?


"Whoops," Carl the Shoe said as he broke one of their soundboards. "I can pay for that…actually I can't."

Nick stands up but Joe and Kevin hold him back. Nick sighs and sits back down. Joe takes Carl over to the TV and puts something on for him while he and his brothers talk.

"Joe, he's out of control!" Nick said.

"I agree," Kevin said.

"I don't get it," Joe said. "Shoe never acted like this before. I don't understand what's gotten into him."

"Well, whatever's in him needs to get out," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I don't think I can stand Shoe anymore," Nick said.

Suddenly they heard the crash of symbols and drums. The brothers look up and see Carl in a mess of what used to be Nick's drum set. Nick let out a squeak and lunged at Carl. Kevin and Joe held him back again until Nick calmed down.

"Nick, calm down!" Joe shouted.

"He messed up my drum set!" Nick shouted. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I know Nick, but we can fix it," Kevin said. Then Carl tripped and his foot broke a drum.

"Sorry," Carl said.

Nick got out of his brothers' grip and slid down a pole. They could hear him crying as he slammed the front door.

"I'll go after him," Kevin said as he made his way to the pole.

Kevin slid down the pole and ran out the door in search of Nick. Joe sighed and motioned Carl to sit next to him. Carl did and looked at Joe in confusion.

"Why is Nick so upset about a drum set?" Carl asked. "He's being a little overdramatic if you ask me."

"That drum set is very special to Nick," Joe said.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"Because our grandmother gave it to him before she…before she passed," Joe said, his voice cracking a little.

"Oh my gosh!" Carl said. "I had no idea!"

"I know Shoe," Joe said while patting his friend on the back.

"How can I make it up to him?" Carl asked.

"I think it's best if you just stay away from Nick and his stuff," Joe said. "Trust me, Nick will be grateful if you give him and his stuff some space."

"There must be something else I can do," Carl said.

"You can help me pick out new skin to go over the drum that you stepped in," Joe said.

"Okay," Carl said.

Joe and Carl went to work. They looked on the computer for some drum skins until they found the right one. Just as they ordered the skin Kevin and a distressed Nick came in. Nick gently moved all the drums and symbols out of the way before he raised the drum set and laid down on his bed. He curled up into a ball and faced away from Joe, Kevin, and Carl.

"Is he okay?" Joe whispered. They heard Nick let out a sob.

"Does that answer your question?" Kevin asked.

"Nick?" Carl said as he went over to him.

"Carl!" Joe whisper yelled. "What did I tell you?"

Carl ignored Joe and sat down on the floor next to Nick's bed.

"Nick, I'm very sorry I messed up your drum set," Carl said. "It was an accident and I didn't know how much it meant to you. If I had known it was so special then I would've never touched it. I'm sorry."

Nick sniffled but didn't acknowledge Carl. Carl sighed and got up. He went downstairs to give Joe, Kevin, and Nick some privacy. Joe and Kevin went over to Nick and sat on his bed with him. Nick tried to ignore them until Joe started tickling him. Nick screamed and laughed but Joe didn't stop. Once Nick's tears had dried Joe stopped tickling him. Nick glared at Joe and rolled over on his side.

"Don't make me tickle you again," Joe warned.

"Don't touch me," Nick mumbled.

"Nick, we'll get that drum fixed and all the other drums aren't messed up," Kevin said.

"I know," Nick said. "I just realized that I missed Grandma."

Joe and Kevin hugged their little brother.

"We miss her too," Joe said.

"You have to keep Carl under control," Nick said. "I don't think I can handle him anymore."

"I'll make sure he stays away from you," Joe said.

Nick gave a watery smile to Joe. "Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Joe said.

"And tell him that I forgive him," Nick said.

"Okay," Joe said.

Joe and Kevin left Nick because they knew he wanted to be alone. Joe told Carl what Nick said and Carl understood. Carl stayed away from Nick's things for the rest of the week. When the party came Nick went up to Carl and patted him on the back. that's all Carl needed to know that Nick had completely forgiven him.


End file.
